This invention relates generally to a system for transferring the contents from a container, and in particular, semisolid contents.
Numerous semisolid products are packed into containers, such as plastic buckets, having a generally cylindrical shape. Such semisolid products could include industrial products, such as grease, food products, such as shortening, construction products, such as joint compound, etc.
The semisolid products, when needed, may be scooped out of such containers, dumped out of the containers, and/or pumped out. However, with a pumping operation, it may be necessary to frequently interrupt pumping due to the pump cavitating if an air pocket forms in such semisolid material. This often times requires the user to manually stir and move the semisolid material in the bucket to eliminate such air pockets so that pumping can continue.
Such pumps typically include an intake pipe or tube that is inserted into the semisolid material. Aside from the issues with cavitation of the pump, once the level of semisolid material in the container falls to a certain point, it can be below the intake of the inlet to, such that pumping of the semisolid materials stops. At this point, it may be necessary to tilt the container to raise the level of the semisolid material, which may also require manual stirring by the worker, in order to allow still more of the material to be pumped. Alternately, the remaining material could be scooped out manually, or simply discarded. In any event, it may become time consuming to try and reclaim the residual semisolid material remaining in the container. This issue can cause particular inefficiencies in operations where the semisolid contents of the container are being used at a point distant from the container. For example, in application of sheetrock joint compound, the joint compound may be carried in a container and pumped from the container into an applicator, and then the applicator carried to a remote location, where a contractor uses the joint compound in installing the sheetrock.
Should the pump cavitate, or cease pumping because the level of the joint compound drops below the inlet of the intake tube, the operator must stop work, and go tend to the container in order that application of the joint compound may continue. A similar issue could arise in applications where another semisolid material, such as, for example, grease is applied at a remote location from a grease-filled container.
Accordingly, a system for improving the efficiency of dispensing semisolid materials from containers would be desirable.